Green Butterbeer
by Laurie is me
Summary: A St. Patrick's Day for the trio, the end up witnessing a crazy day indeed. Responce to a challange


Title: Another St. Patrick's Day  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The trio witness the crazyness of St. Patrick's Day.  
Author's Note: I had to write this for a challange in the forums at Vaticinum, the story had to include the following:  
**A hookup  
Pinching  
A pack of Cigaretts  
Flying Shamrock  
Green Liquid**

* * *

Neville held up the potion and offered some to Ron.

"No thanks, I'm full up on it." He said holding up his hand to stop the glass from coming closer.

"You don't even know what it is." Neville said shaking the glass.

"I'm sure whatever it is I've had enough to last me a life time." He wrinkled his nose and tried to back away from Neville.

"But you haven't had any!" Neville tried to bring the Green Liquid closer to Ron to no avail.

"That's the way I want to keep it! Harry! Keep Neville away from me!" Ron ran away from him and stood behind Harry, "He's gone nutters, he want's me to drink that... thing!"

"What is it?" Harry asked Neville.

"Just try it!" Neville insisted.

"I have the dark lord after me, I don't drink anything that I don't know about."

"For Pete's sake," Hermione grabbed the glass and took a swig.

Both boys winced as she did so, and Neville laughed.

"It's butterbeer," She rolled her eyes and shoved the glass in Harry's hand.

They walked down the main street in Hogsmeade, and before he began to move with the group Harry handed the glass to Ron who happily drank the rest of it.

"Madame Rosemarta turned the butterbeer green for St. Patrick's Day," Neville said with a smile, "I think it tastes better."

"You could have just told Ron, that way he wouldn't have had that fit," Harry said looking around at the shops.

"Can we forget the green butterbeer? Where do you want to go? Madame Puddifoot's?"

"And have Flying Shamrocks buzzing by our heads?" Hermione snorted, "No thank you."

"Well there isn't much to do. Everyone is at Rosemertia's, and the Hog's Head is filled with creepy old worlocks." Harry stopped walking and so did everyone else.

"Hey look," Ron pointed down one of the smaller alleys.

Down the alley the Slytherin boys, mostly consisting of Malfoy and his goons, had taken something from a Hufflepuff boy. He ran away, towards the group.

"What happened?" Harry asked him.

"Malfoy stole my pack of fags! You know how hard it is to get a pack of cigs here!"

The boy stormed off and Malfoy and his croonies tried in vain to smoke a cigarette while looking cool.

The group giggled at the sight, and moved along, going back towards Rosemerta's and the Castle.

The crowd at Rosemerta's was so large that the people were pouring from the opening and into the street. Everyone seemed to be there, from faculty to students, and just about everyone from the town.

"We'll never get in there." Ron sighed in a heavy voice.

"St. Patrick's day is turning into a bust." Harry said kicking at the ground.

"It doesn't have to," Neville said in a bright voice, "We could just go back to Hogwarts, no one will be there, I'm sure we could do whatever we want there."

Everyone decided it would be best to go back to the castle and have fun there. They were just about to leave when they saw two figures exit Rosemerta's, that shocked them all in place.

McGonagall was leaving the doorway, and was out in the street cuddling someone to her bosom. That someone was none other than Professor Flitwick. She was running her hand through his hair and saying something soft in his ear. He nodded, and their lips met softly, but that soon changed as his hand went straight to the bun in her hair, messing it up.

"I just died a little on the inside." Harry said.

Ron's eye was twitching, while Neville had turned the color of a butterbeer, and Hermione stood like a frozen statue.

"I want to turn away, but... I can't," Hermione finally said.

"Let's go," Ron said pushing everyone towards the castle and away from the couple.

They were just about to pass the lake when Neville said, "I think I need a bath."

Ron stopped and smiled, he motioned towards the lake, "together?"

"It's got to be freezing!" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, live a little," Neville said throwing off his cloak and jumper and diving into the water.

Ron quickly followed him, and after Ron had jumped in Harry started taking off his shirt.

"You're not really joining those idiots, are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I guess I am, come on, the water won't bite."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said something under her breath about testosterone and threw off her green cloak. The next thing she knew she felt a pinch at her side.

"Oww!" She turned to see Harry grinning, "What'd you do that for?"

"You're not wearing green anymore, I had to." He was clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

Hermione quickly pinched a piece of flesh just below the collarbone.

Harry was now laughing, "not fair!"

"What? You're not wearing any green!" She said hands on her hips.

Harry pointed to his eye, "I'm always wearing green."

She motioned towards him, but he was able to quickly get out of her way and ran towards the others. As Hermione followed him she couldn't help but think this St. Patricks Day wasn't so bad after all.

**END**


End file.
